


well, it's always better when we're together

by taeggukswitch (rooxynroll)



Category: No. 6, No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Developing Relationship, Domestic, Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, Kinda, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rooxynroll/pseuds/taeggukswitch
Summary: So, he's a wizard, and Nezumi is a demigod. But... Are they really that different?or: in which Shion introduces Nezumi to his world, and ends up being the one to win something amazing out of it.





	well, it's always better when we're together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kttriangle (midnight4568)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight4568/gifts).



> This is more focused on their relationship and development, unlike the first part! Just a heads up. ;)  
> Thanks to Katie, always, for being a real-life angel ♡

♆

He usually hates this. Hates heading to New York, hates entering the damn building, hates taking the lift to the final destination. It’s not that Nezumi dislikes the Olympus—quite on the contrary, he has absolutely nothing against it.

It’s not the place itself which he has a problem with. The place is actually pretty dope. He wishes he could show it off to Shion one day, but that’s probably against a few (dozen) rules—all of which he is very willing to break, if you mind. Certainly one day, if Shion stuck around for it.

Still, Apollo is a pretty chill dude. It could be worse. Nezumi could be a Zeus child, for starters. But it could be better, too—the gods could damn well stop sending their children on bloody missions, for starters. Especially when they are the ones responsible for every damn thing their children end up having to fix.

This time around, however, Nezumi is feeling great. He finger guns the receptionist. Winks at every mythological creature he stumbles on the way to his father's favorite location, and really _hugs_ his father when he meets him.

Apollo is dumbstruck, to say the least.

“Here’s your magnificent bow, oh Father.” Nezumi pulls the bow off of him, carefully, and offers it to Apollo a little out of character. He even kneels, and Apollo’s confused expression deepens.

“Right… You okay, son?” He asks, taking the bow nonetheless, and checking it from up close.

He seems satisfied, quickly putting the bow beside him and forgetting about it.

Of course, he hadn't been the one made to retrieve it even though he had _nothing_ to do with it.

“Stupendous, actually.” Nezumi stood up, smiling.

“Huh.”

They stare at each other in silence for a minute. Literally, a whole minute. Nezumi’s smile turns into a playful smirk. “You look concerned, father, why is that?”

“I’ve never seen someone come back from a quest looking this fine and, above all, happy.”

Nezumi scoffs. Of course _that_ would be what they'd worry about.

“Now you _sound_ concerned, too. Wow.”

“Well, you could’ve been cursed, or replaced, I don’t know.”

Nezumi giggles, because gods be damned if the single act of suspecting something is wrong when you see a demigod coming back from a quest _happy i_ sn’t _telling enough._

“I’d love to stay and chat,” he, in fact, would not. “But I really have to go now. You can deliver the bow back to mom, right? Pay her a visit, she will love that. Just don’t make another child, please. I’m begging you. Like, don’t you gods know about condoms and STDs?”

Apollo chokes on his wine and spills a bit of it on his cool t-shirt, but Nezumi knows he’s going to be fine so he walks away as waves goodbye, sing-songing his way back to the _space lift._

He has more important places to be.

 

Shion meets him at a funny little coffee shop—he wouldn’t have noticed it at first if he wasn’t looking thoughtfully for it, following Shion’s instructions religiously. He opens the door honestly thinking he will be met by dust and spiders at best, but meets a very cheerful crowd and a really cozy place instead.

It takes him a few minutes to realize almost everyone inside that shop is like Shion—that is: a wizard.

“I don’t know which one will be less weird for you, but I guess we should start with teleportation. At least we can go together, you just gotta hold my hand.”

“That sounds like the exact opposite of weird.”

“Holding my hand?”

“Not that bit, no, more like the teleportation one.”

Shion chuckles. “It’s called Apparition, actually. Wait until you feel it.”

Maybe it freaks him out a little, but Nezumi can’t say he isn’t curious. After all, nothing could be worse than the things he has to go through just because he was born a demigod. This, whatever it is, might be a little discomforting, but nothing he isn’t used to.

“So where are you taking me first?” He asks, unable to keep his curiosity on check.

“I was actually going to let you choose, although I might say that Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade are the best places to start.”

“Sounds like you’d know that way better than me, so why not?”

Shion smiles, no teasing smirks this time, and they finish their coffee first before heading to the backyard, where there’s a pretty little garden, also empty, until there’s a loud bang and a woman appears out of thin air, casually fixing her clothes and heading inside the shop after giving a brief not in their direction.

“What the… Is this how you came here?”

He nods, smiling just as kindly as before.

“You just have to hold on to me, I’ll take us to London safely.”

“I’m about to have my mind blown, I can feel it. London, you say? How many hours will this take?”

Shion chuckles, shaking his head negatively. “Seconds, really.”

“Oh my Zeus. Okay, yeah, that’s so much cooler than anything else in the world. I’m ready.”

Nezumi actually hugs Shion’s entire arm, just in case. Despite laughing, Shion doesn’t tease him for it.

“Your stomach might feel a little weird, but that’s all.”

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up.”

“I got you.” Shion winks, and honestly, Nezumi’s stomach is already feeling a little bit weird, doing flips and shit.

He still tries to look all cool and unbothered, hoping that his acting skills can cover that up.

The next thing he knows everything goes black. Nezumi felt like he was being pressed very hard from all directions. The air was ripped out of his lungs, a strong force tightening around his chest and his head, and for a second he feared something went terribly wrong.

But then it’s over, and he trips over a rock on an empty backyard just as the place as they just left.

“What–”

“Welcome to Diagon Alley, Nezumi.”

And, really, to a smile like that, how else could he react?

Nezumi smiles too, laughing—maybe a little hysterically, yes—and looking around, taking in the stone walls and the buildings ahead of them, and even though there’s no sign of actual magic yet, he can feel it.

This looks like a place where magic can happen effortlessly.

 

Shion takes him to other villages, as well, one in Scotland, one in Wales, and then they’re at the place he called Hogsmeade—he still wants to show him places outside of the United Kingdom, too, but since they’re already there he prefers showing all the places at once before they apparate to another continent.

“It’s like every magical place is a small city, you have everything in this small street from a coffee shop to a hotel and that’s pretty amazing for people who can teleport everywhere.” Nezumi can’t help but be amazed, and he hates that he can’t show Shion around like this, everything demigod being strictly prohibited for anyone outside of their world.

Shion laughs, looking endeared, but he shakes his head soon after it.

“Apparitioning can be tiresome, and if you don’t do it properly it can be pretty… disastrous. So staying at hotel rooms in easier than going back and forth, you know. There’s also Flu Powder, however, but it costs money too. I’m so used to traveling around I don’t really bother having a home, I have a place near work but it’s nothing much, I mostly work traveling anyway. Also, since we live in hiding, every small village we own is pretty self sustainable. At least with the basic things we need which we can find in the muggle world.”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense.” Nezumi looks around, once more, then bites his lower lip. “Am I going to see where you work, perhaps?”

Shion gives him a pointed look. “If you wanna meet my place, just say so.”

“W-what? No, I meant your work, there are lots of dragons there, r-right?”

Shion watches him in silence, and smirks. “Cute.” Then, he stretches his arms up, suddenly looking tired. “I’m wrecked, wanna get some rest? We can order room service tonight.”

“Yeah, yes, that’s… that’s fine.” Nezumi looks chill, poker face in place, but he’s half embarrassed and half mad for being embarrassed.

Shion shouldn’t even be able to do this to him, but it gets him every damn time.

He guides them to the closest Inn, a very clean and illuminated place, and the wizard seems to be acquainted with the receptionist too.

“Lots of dragons in Scotland,” Shion tells him, after getting the key to a room. “I stop by a lot.”

The go up the stairs to room eleven, and of course it’s a single-bed bedroom. Shion doesn’t like sleeping alone, that much is pretty clear already. And no matter how big is the bed, they always end up occupying the same side.

They order dinner and eat comfortably at the floor, napkins and other things fluctuating closer to Nezumi when he needs them, a knowing smirk on Shion’s lips because even though he won’t say it, Shion knows he wants to see all the tricks, even the ones he should be tired of seeing—but Nezumi feels far from it. The simplest magics Shion makes are the most astonishing and fun to see.

House chores? Suddenly fun, magic did that. Nezumi _is_ impressed.

And even though he’s not exactly hiding it, he’s not like Shion—he won’t ask to see it all the time.

Shion, on the other hand, has no problem at all asking about _his_ thing.

Even though reading hasn’t ever been the easiest of tasks, Nezumi insisted on it, and his mother took him to the best researchers she could find. ADHD was a bonus of the demigod life, as if there weren’t enough shitty stuff he had to deal with already, but there were _techniques_. Nezumi could read faster than anyone else could, probably, after years of practice.

They move to the bed, and Shion shows him the newspaper—the photos move, as Shion would say: _“for Merlin’s beard”,_ like small movies or even gifs—and they eventually exchange, Shion reading his book and Nezumi reading the wizard newspaper. It’s all new, even the warmth of Shion’s body pressed against him comfortably in the bed, contrasting with Nezumi’s back against the cold wall.

It’s nice.

Shion eventually looks up from the book with sleepy eyes, a question on his pouty lips, and Nezumi’s resolve is way too weak to resist it then and there.

He’s sleepy too, and Shion’s lips are like cotton candy against his. They glue, sloppy and easy, and Nezumi slides till they’re both lying down completely on the bed, lazily making out, as if it's all part of their routine.

Their _shared_ routine.

Shion certainly acts like it is, even though he never once asked Nezumi about it. Or even said anything about what they are.

What are they? What are they _doing_?

And a piece of Nezumi is slowly going insane with it, but he never pulls back. He pulled back only once, and regretted it the night in, as his sleep vanished and gave way to a troubling insomnia, and possibly the worst night of his entire life. Luckily, the next night, Shion kissed him again, apparently unhurt by the past night’s denial. As he should be, Nezumi knows it, but he can’t help but feel relief as Shion’s cheeks color a pretty pink under his attention, and Nezumi’s hands seem restless to touch and hold Shion as close as he can.

He doesn’t want to stop, he likes it how it is. He just wishes Shion was a little bit less carefree, apparently unfazed by anything Nezumi does. Well, someone had to be for this to work out, and that someone was clearly not going to be himself.

Hell, he wasn’t _used to this._ Being with someone, in any kind of intimate way.

Nezumi was aware of the front he was putting up, but Shion wasn’t falling for it. Thankfully, maybe.

When he managed to get his shit together, though, Shion wouldn’t even see it coming. He was getting swiped off his feet, for sure.

△

It’s endearing.

It’s way _too_ endearing, to be completely honest, Shion doesn’t think he can endure it for much longer. Which is a blatant lie, of course, he knows he could live like this forever. It’s the reason why he keeps teasing.

Nezumi, on the other hand, would probably die much too soon if he kept getting heart attacks every time Shion as much as slapped his ass without warning.

Okay, okay, in his defense, it was _consensual_. He wasn’t harassing Nezumi, not like that. With words, however, maybe. A little.

It was just funny to tease the taller man, Nezumi and his mature, dark aura, who’d fumble and get flustered with Shion’s proximity. The same Nezumi who’d take him to this jazz club he knew in Manhattan, ask Shion to dance, and guide him perfectly.

Calm, precise, elegant.

They’re at one of Shion’s favorite pubs, alcohol starting to loose their muscles, drinks getting refilled by magic, which makes Nezumi’s eyes glint every time.

“I’ve been getting this feeling, you know… I thought I wouldn’t feel it here, at your wizardry places, but it’s just as strong as everywhere else. A presence.”

“...And you’re already drunk.” Shion comments, no bite on his remark.

Ok, maybe _a bit_ of bite.

“I’m not! I mean, I am, but I’ve been feeling it since the start. There’s a god somewhere. Not literally, but, like, this isn’t a godforsaken land or anything. There’s a god watching this world of yours, too.”

Shion hums, almost languidly, eyelashes touching the top of his rosy cheeks. That must be something that has been bugging Nezumi for a long time now, like his world wouldn’t go back to what he was used to until he had managed to make sense out of this.

“Who?” Shion asks, a lot more indulging.

“I don’t know, unless… Unless… Of course.” Nezumi’s whole expression lights up, and Shion blinks in confusion.

“Hm?”

He clearly missed something. He’s not that drunk, is he? He was just starting to feel lighter, damn. The drink wasn’t even a strong one.

“The Goddess of Magic, how could I not think of her? Hecate. So they _do_ know about you, of course they do.”

Shion shrugs, glad he wasn’t missing anything here. “I guess. But we don’t really _talk_ about gods, you know? And that thing with the Catholic church? Not cool, man. Religion became kind of a taboo, I think.”

“They don’t talk about you, either, I wonder _why_ though… We have nothing to do with _that_. The witch hunting, I mean.” Nezumi looks terrified, and yes, Shion can sympathize with that.

“I figured. You’d probably get targeted, too. Hmm…” He thinks for a few seconds, fingers hooked on his chin. “Maybe it’s an agreement. If you say there’s a goddess watching us, so she could be protecting our secret. Like you protect your own. We didn’t know about you, either.”

Nezumi looks conflicted for a second. “That’s not really how gods work, but it does make sense if it’s to keep it a secret. That’s the only thing they’re actually good at, keeping all the damn secrets.”

Shion laughs, leaning further into the table and grabbing Nezumi’s face with both hands to squish it. “You’re adorable when you whine.”

“I’m not whining!”

They drink more after that, sharing experiences and talking about their completely opposite worlds. Nezumi moves to sit by Shion’s side, they’re going to sleep together anyway so there’s not really a point in keeping any distance between them right now anymore.

“Oh man, imagine being born a demigod and a wizard. Sounds way cooler than it actually must be. The pressure… I would probably aparate out of existence as soon as I learned how.” Nezumi points out, chin resting on his hand carefreely.

“If we had children, they could be wizarding demigods.”

Nezumi widens his eyes as he looks at Shion, and Shion is slowly starting to think maybe he fucked up, but then Nezumi is laughing with his whole body and throwing his head back. “Doesn’t work like that, my children can’t be demigods like me. Unless I fuck with a Goddess, which is a thing I’m really not willing to do. Mostly because, _ew,_ but also because who would want _that_ for their kids.”

“So considerate.” Shion fakes a sigh, which earns him a poke straight on the ribs from Nezumi. “We can’t have children together anyway, what are we on about?”

Nezumi raises one eyebrow, wittily. “I’ll have you known that we, demigods, have the ability to carry children, actually.”

“What?” Shion chokes out, face blank. “You gotta be kidding.”

Nezumi holds his serious expression for another minute, then barks out a laugh. “Of course I’m kidding!”

Shion breathes out, relieved. “You know, considering mythology as a whole, that wouldn’t be the weirdest thing imaginable.”

“I _know_. Right? That’s the shit I have to put up with. Thanks for understanding.”

They laugh until their bellies hurt, and then they laugh some more.

 

He hasn’t been pushing it. Well, not consciously, at least. It’s clear to him that Nezumi has some restrictions, even though he doesn't voice them. He’s comfortable around Shion, he likes to tease a lot, but he’s a lot more reserved when they get to the bedroom struggling to get the door open even though Shion could do it with a quick wave of his wand, because Nezumi is kissing him with intent and _that_ makes his mind hazier than any alcohol ever could.

Is he drunk? Nezumi, that is. Shion doesn’t think so, he sees only clarity when their eyes meet in the brief moments they stop to breathe, and his hand finally gets ahold of the wand in his pocket. Alohomora, he thinks, unable to actually voice it right now.

Thankfully, his magic is enough to unlock the door successfully, and they stumble in without a moment’s hesitation.

Nezumi pins him against the door, efficiently closing it behind them as he kisses and sucks at Shion’s neck, making his legs weak and, his pleads, desperate.

_The bed is right there! C’mon! It’s not like it’s a large room! Why Nezumi has to make him cling to his shoulders as if he’s clinging for his life? Does he get off on that?_

As if Nezumi is listening to Shion’s dumb thoughts, his arms slide around Shion’s waist and secure him in place. One right movement and he could probably hoist Shion up, the thought boiling down to Shion’s stomach and sitting there pleasurably.

Maybe it’s in the way he sighs into Nezumi’s mouth, but something gives away how content Shion feels caged safely inside the embrace, and even though he can’t see it, he knows Nezumi’s smile is a smug one right now, and it turns into a chuckle when he does, in fact, hoists Shion up, urging Shion to lock his legs around his waist.

He kisses down Shion’s jaw, dropping to his neck and pulling away from the door as he kisses more intently, sucking and bitting near the vein on Shion’s neck and _that_ will certainly leave a souvenir for remembrance later.

Nezumi lays him down on the bed almost too carefully, one knee helping him keep his balance before he unwraps his arms to climbs up the bed too, caging Shion with his hands on the mattress at both sides of his head, eyes never once leaving his.

“Are we dating?”

Shion’s cheeks flare up.

“Uhm? I mean, why this suddenly…” He laughs nervously, which is dumb, because that’s definitely not what he wants to answer to _that._

“I want to know what is it that we’re doing, whatever it is.”

“And that’s how you ask?” He chuckles nervously, despite wanting to actually laugh. “What do you want it to be?”

“You don’t mind?”

“I’m just curious.”

“Well, me- me too!”

“You first. You’re the one asking.”

“Then you should be the one answering.”

Shion shakes his head from left to right. “Nope.” He laughs, this time. “C’mon, you coward. Ask me properly.”

Nezumi stops and takes one deep breath. Then he shakes his head too, smiling.

“Fine.”

Silence.

Shion waits. And waits some more, one of his eyebrows slowly raising up despite his efforts to wait patiently.

Finally, a gush of wind hits his face and Nezumi parts his lips, blinking for a second too long before looking at him with intent.

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend?”

Shion lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “Took you long enough.”

“That’s not an answer!”

“You took your time to ask it right, I can take my time to answer, too!”

“No!”

But Shion is laughing with his whole body and soon enough Nezumi is following too, ending their bickering crumbling down and crushing Shion under him until Shion rolls their bodies and reverses their positions.

“Yes.”

And with a knowing smile and no need for further questions, Nezumi wraps a hand on Shion’s nape and pulls him in for a kiss.

♆

Nezumi grunts. Of course his life couldn’t be that perfect for too long. He had a perfect night with his boyfriend, waking up with the sound of raindrops and the promise of a lazy day in bed, the perspective of ordering breakfast already making his stomach rumble in pleasure, but this kind of happiness just wasn’t meant to last.

His phone buzzes, and with it goes all his hopes for a day well spent in bed.

“Fine. But I’m taking you with me.”

“Hm?” Shion mumbles without moving, face nested on Nezumi’s neck.

He’s probably just waking up now, the poor, innocent thing.

“They want me in Olympus. And you’re coming with.”

That works. Shion rises instantly, eyes wide. “What? C-can I go up with you? I mean, like, am I able to? And if I am, will they allow it? Won’t it cause you any… trouble?”

Nezumi shrugs, way too carefree. “They better, or I’m not going. We’re a package deal now.”

Shion blushes to his ears, not even a light pink, he goes straight to red this time around and Nezumi can’t help but feel proud because he knows it’s for a good reason. “A-are we?”

“Yes.” He answers with confidence, sure that that’s the answer Shion wants.

“Oh.”

Nezumi smirks. “Unless you don’t want that?” He teases, watching Shion’s eyes widen and his head shake almost furiously.

“No, no, I definitely want, that, yes. Of course. Uh… I’m… Yeah. Definitely. We. Together.”

Nezumi chuckles, and Shion notices he was just being teased. So he tackles Nezumi until all the bedclothes are on the floor and… they are pretty much naked.

Welp. Fuck Olympus.

“Let’s make them wait.”

“What?!”

“We’re going to make the gods wait, Shion. Come here.”

And, hooking his finger under Shion’s shin, Nezumi brings their faces together for a tender good morning kiss.

△

There aren’t words to describe how he feels during _any_ of that.

Shion is suddenly glad they went around every place he could possibly take Nezumi before he could go to Olympus, because _that._ That was really something. It made him rethink every single thing that had managed to impress Nezumi.

How?

They literally were amongst gods.

Oh, for Merlin’s beard. Nezumi himself was half a god. Well, that certainly made a lot of sense, considering how… incredible Nezumi was, but _still._

It’s like his brain was being forced to process all that at once, finally, being face to face with _the fucking Olympus._

He’s overwhelmed, to say the least, and is torn between clinging harder to Nezumi’s side or letting go of his hand, and obviously, that ends up being read completely wrong.

“Oh, they won’t mind it, they’ve been around for too long, remember? Heck, they were probably outraged when mortals started being judgmental pricks about who they’d chose to partner.”

“Uh?”

“Oh, I mean, homophobia? That’s not what you’re worried about? They won’t care about us being a couple, at all.”

Shion stops. “Would anyone care about that?”

Nezumi chuckles. “Yes, as absurd as it sounds. I take it that your people don’t mind it either?”

“Nope.”

“Great. Well, I grew up as a normal human being for a while and that was an experience. They have a whole lot of prejudices. Dumb ones, especially considering how short and fragile their lives are.”

“Huh. The more you know.”

Nezumi barks out a laugh at that, tightening the hold on Shion’s hand at the same time. His chest fills with warmth, and Shion laughs, too, although not as enthusiastically. He’s laughing for other reasons, too.

It’s more a feeling than anything else, and, looking at Nezumi, he closes his eyes and pulls him in one swift movement.

Nezumi’s lips find his without questions or hesitation.

“Ready to meet my dad?”

Shion widens his eyes, mockingly. “Okay, maybe this is going a little too fast.”

Nezumi pulls him on, not even blinking. “Oh, he’s gonna _love_ you. Show him that beverage of yours and he might even marry us before we get a chance to leave.”

And Shion follows, steps lighter than ever, because Nezumi sounds carefree and affectionate, like he’s never had a worry in his life. Nothing like the Nezumi that had to retrieve the godly artifact when they met.

Shion realizes then and there that he wants to see this Nezumi more times. He’d make sure of that.

From now on, they certainly are a package deal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~
> 
> ♡ [main twitter](https://twitter.com/choccolattae) | [side twitter - tk/fics](https://twitter.com/taegguksgay) | [tumblr](http://taeggukswitch.tumblr.com/) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/2syub) ♡


End file.
